Realizations
by Cheezwizz0312
Summary: Falling in love is just plainly hard, right?


When was the first time I laid my eyes on you? Was it back then when the first time I saw you? The first time I saw that familiar emerald green eyes, shone brightly. Your long black hair with hairpin each side of it that really suits you.

Probably, it's that time.

Although, it seems that you were too harsh on us, you keep rejecting our club application, little did we know you were just worried about us. I was amazed at how you stand alone, being the student council president is hard, right?

Then, one time as we enter your room, there was another girl with you. I thought you were alone, but I was wrong. It seems you were really close with that girl and surprisingly even you might not act like it, I saw in your eyes that you missed her. She was interesting, indeed. Her blonde hair, and her cute accent in her words makes her interesting, moreover you two seems to care about each other. How great friends, the two of you are.

That time, I only admired the great friendship the two of you have. I was oblivious with my feelings. I didn't knew what love was, I thought my special attention for you was because of me admring you. I was too innocent, too naive to know what love was. Then, I started to wonder, the two of you were so close, but why you look longingly at her? Like she's something out of your reach. My question was soon answered when Chika's childhood friend, Kanan, showed up. Or actually when I got to know more about her.

Now that I get to noticed more, you three are great friends. Just like me, You-chan and Chika-chan are. But then, I noticed that Mari and Kanan were closer, it does make me wonder if their relationship goes beyond friends. I, then, realize it was impossible. Two girls loving each other is impossible. But then, it always crosses my mind what if they really are together?... Then how about you..? It gave a tingling feeling in my heart.

Now that I've realized it, maybe that's the reason why you look longingly at her, it's because you love her, right? But you can't have her. Just how cruel the world is. Because at that moment I also realized I can't have you.

That time, I just wanted to shout that I love you.. but..

I didn't have the courage to do so.

Time passed, we became more popular and because of it we've decided to divide ourselves into three. I've been group with Mari-san, and Yoshiko-chan (Yohane was it?) or whatever she called herself. Ruby, Chika, and You was in the same group. While you, Hanamaru and Kanan-san were. You sighed in relief when you noticed that Mari-san is with us. Was it because Mari-san and Kanan-san weren't in the same unit? Or was it because you were seperated with Mari-san?

It was also that day, the first time I felt you talked to me.

 _"Riko-san?" Dia said, it made Riko's heart skip a beat._

 _"Y-yes?" Riko replied. Her heart started beating quite fast._

 _"No need to be so nervous. We are in the same idol group, aren't we?" Dia's voice were calming. Her smile was dazzling. But Riko managed to reply,_

 _"Right. We are. Why is it Dia-san?" Dia laughed. Riko's face was so confused. In a split second her face turned into sheer embarrassment._

 _"I-I'm sorry, Riko-san. It was just you are too cute!" Dia said calming herself, while it was messing Riko's heart. Oh God how perfect, how right, how fitting her name was when Dia spoke it. Riko definetely treasured this day._

 _"Anyway, I wanted to ask if you can help me work about our sub-unit's song?" Dia asked. Of course, there's no reason for Riko to declined, so she nodded. A bond starts to build up after that._

Since then, we've always spend each day discussing song and you and eventually the two of us were the composers of the group! I was really happy, you know? Although the bond was there, the day the two of us spending are increasing we totally don't know each other yet. I was scared to ask, it might hurt you. You might think I was prying in your business and break the little connection we have,

I was too afraid to ask, but I wish I did.

After all if I asked you that time, maybe I wouldn't fall for different person right now.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a while guys XD. This story will habe 3 parts; Another one for Riko, the other for Dia. That's all~ See ya!**


End file.
